Weakness and strength
by UK-824
Summary: 5 times Hinata was weak, and one time he was actually too strong. A look into Hinata's life as he laments his weakness, works to overcome it, and celebrates the strength he cultivates along the way.


The first time is when he's in middle school. Finally, he's **finally** gotten enough people together to make a team for volleyball. Ever since he saw Karasuno's "Little Giant", Shoyo Hinata had been hooked on the sport and now he finally can play in school. Sure. His team doesn't have any real experience with the sport, but Hinata is fast, he can fly, and he'll hit any ball that comes his way. As long as they had that, they could fight, and if they could fight, they could win.

Their first game is against Kitagawa First, a powerhouse junior high and Hinata runs into a few of their players on his way to the bathroom. They going at him about his height and then their so called "King of the Court" shows up and to Hinata's surprise, accepts his challenge. They finally get to start playing and they're getting crushed. Kitagawa is far better than Hinata's team it's almost a joke. But Hinata doesn't give up. They lost the first set but they can win this one and the next so Hinata keeps fighting, keeps running, keeps trying to fly.

He can see the other team's eyes widen when he shows of his speed but doesn't pay attention because he has to win. When the set goes backwards, Hinata is racing towards it as fast as he can, he jumps as high as he can, and hits it as hard as he can. The other team couldn't keep up and he's hurdling towards the grounds, into the barriers. Looking up he sees the point, the match point, has landed out of bounds. His team lost. He lost. He couldn't block or receive any of their spikes and they lost. He saw "The King" outside the arena and declared he would dethrone him.

"If you want to win then get better, get stronger!" The king had said to him. Hinata learned a lot that day. He couldn't play a game like volleyball all by himself, there were people out there who would take him seriously despite his height, and most importantly, he was_ weak_.

* * *

The second is during the training camp after their loss to Blue Castle. He's learned a lot since he's joined Karasuno and he's partnered up with the "King of the Court" of all people. Surprisingly, he and Kageyama sync up remarkably well, and their "Freak Quick" can even get past the likes of Date Tech's Iron Wall. But they still lost to Blue Castle. The "Great King" Oikawa was too much for them this time. So the crows do the only thing they can in the face of loss, and train.

They get the news that they've been invited to a training camp in Tokyo hosted by Nekoma, and beyond even that, three more teams will attend. Hinata is ecstatic that he gets to play against all these powerhouse teams but even so, he still loses. He's still weak.

In a practice game against Nekoma, Hinata's being shut out again. Lost in thinking about players like Ushijima, the Little Giant, about the strength of Nekoma, he doesn't even see Asahi when he goes to spike a ball. This midair collision knocks in on the ground and Hinata's immediately apologetic. After apologizing for the 100th time, Hinata knows deep in his bones he needs to change. He's still weak and needs to get stronger, needs to know how to fight with different weapons. He announces that he's gonna keep his eyes open when he spikes.

Immediately Kageyama shuts that idea down, pointing out that all he needs to do is jump and the ball comes to him. Kageyama humors Hinata and gives him a few tosses to prove his point, but he's insistent. He needs to learn how to fight on his own. Eventually, the constant failures get to Kageyama and he refuses to toss to him anymore. They fight and Hinata still loses. He loses some hope as well when Suga and the Coach tell him they agree with Kageyama. He gets some back when the coach brings him to the legendary Ukai after explaining his view from the top.

Ukai tells him that he's in fact the lead in their freak quick and it gives him even more hope. He also explains tempo and tells him that he's gonna have to be able to hit a quick with anyone, not just Kageyama, if he's gonna learn to fight on his own. Days pass and he gets to be able to do just that. It's when they play another practice game against Fukurodani that Kageyama gives him a different toss than usual, one that almost seems to stop in midair. It takes a few tries but eventually they sync up again and a whole new quick is born, much to the shock of almost everyone else. Everyone except Hinata. He's ecstatic because he has a new weapon, a new way to fight. Yes, he's still weak, but he's not going to stay weak.

* * *

The third time is, ironically, after they've beaten Shiratorizawa, one of the best teams in the nation. They're measuring their max jumping height when Takeda-sensei tells them Kageyama has been invited to the All-Japan youth training camp and even Tsukishima had been invited to a training camp for promising first years hosted by the coach of Shiratorizawa. He's left behind once again but he's undeterred. He sneaks into the first year camp and immediately brought into the office. Coach Washijou says he'll keep Hinata as a ball boy and hope returns.

"Without that Kageyama kid as your setter, I don't see any value in you at all." Washijou states. Hinata already knows that. Coach Washijou tell him if he doesn't want to be a ball boy, he can just go home. Naturally, Hinata goes out and loudly announces he'll be a ball boy for the group. He can fell feel coach Washijou staring holes into his back but he doesn't care. He knows that he can't do much without Kageyama. That was the entire reason he came here, to see and learn from the best. He just can't play. It can't be that hard, right?

Right off the bat he almost gets sucked into spiking practice. It's only coach Washijou telling him ball boys don't belong there that reminds him of his new place. Washijou keeps yelling at him all throughout practice, telling him pick up balls faster, move quicker, and pay more attention. After the first day is done, Tsukishima rips him a new one and he gets more from Daichi-san, Coach Ukai, and Takeda Sensei the very next day. When the third years from Shiratorizawa visit practice the next day, he gets into a very awkward situation where, after admitting he crashed the camp, Ushijima bluntly asks him what he's even doing here. Hinata can't answer. He ends up sticking his head between mattresses, trying to drown out the noise and focus. 'What can I find? What can I do? _Why am I here?_" he asks himself. He goes back out and just _looks_.

He's spending most of his time up in the rafters if he can help it, the bird's eye view giving him more information that he thought possible. Now that he's not playing, he's managed to take in way more information than ever before, even remembering that split step move that Tama-yan showed him in middle school had helped him improve. He'd been raking in more and more info, getting better as ball boy, when he heard Hyakuzawa.

"It should've been you who was invited here instead of me." The two meter first year admitted. Hinata was quick to correct him, saying that they both should've been invited. He admits that without Kageyama he's weak he's not 100% awesome, just maybe 95%, but even so that's nothing compared to 2 meters! He tells Hyakuzawa that he wants to beat him and gives him a little advice to slow down a bit in his 2 on 2 games. Hyakuzawa listens and Hinata watches as a 2 meter man takes his time to demolish a spike.

A few days later and the training camp is over. Hinata and a few of the other rookies played matches on their own, at Tsukishima's request of all people, and he got Goshiki to show off his super straight line shot and his cross! He even got good advice from Ushijima and he's not going to let it go to waste. When all is said and done, he meets up with Kageyama and the two of them race to the club room and of course Hinata wins.

"Hey. This last week, what did you do?" he hears Kageyama ask.

"Got stronger Learned how to play ball boy."

* * *

The fourth time is a 2 for 1 special of disappointment. Playing against Kamomedai is like going up against Date Tech times 4, but going up against Korai Hoshiumi is a completely new experience for Hinata. Hoshiumi has maybe an inch on Hinata but he plays on a completely different level. He knows there's a reason for why he got chosen to go to the all Japan youth camp, but now he's seeing it up close. Another small player fighting with height lights a fire in Hinata.

He's still running off the adrenaline from the Nekoma game, and Inarizaki if he's being honest, but he's playing like a man possessed. Running around the court more than he's ever done, he's honestly surprised that he can keep going. But going up against Kamomedai requires nothing less. In fact, it might require even more than that since they lose the first set by 5 points.

The second set starts and immediately Karasuno is seeking revenge. Tsukishima even laments another game is going to full sets and Sugawara immediately calls him out on his Hinata-like behavior, much to his chagrin. Hinata is racking up the points, Tsukishima's blocks are spot on, and Kageyama's serves are still monstrous. But still, Kamomedai's blocking makes it feel like they're stuck in a forest with no way out, even Asahi is getting shut down.

Then Suga is switched in and Asahi freezes before hunching over and everyone can feel a change with him, certainly Hinata. Kageyama tosses Asahi a particularly beautiful set and Asahi's form is perfect in the air. Everyone expects a super powerful smash. Everyone is made a fool of when he feints it. Everyone on Karasuno is freaking out when the point lands. Everyone but Asahi. Hinata can see that discovering the secret technique of stillness and motion gave Asahi a calm he'd never seen on the Ace before.

"Let's get one point, I think we can get that." Those simple words from the Ace gives the whole team a new energizing breath. Hinata is in awe of Asahi as it seems like the Ace has reached a whole new level. He always knew he was good, but now Asahi believes it too and Hinata can't help but think that why they take the second set.

The third set begins and it's far more even than before. Karasuno is getting around Kamomedai's blocking more and more and Hinata is blazing around the court like a mad man. Getting lost in the crowd, switching up his tempo, using his new Dun jump, slides, and various combinations and permutations, Hinata has more weapons than ever before. And then, finally, he combines his Dun jump with the minus tempo freak quick and completely outwits the blockers. He truly understands that being strong means you get to play free. Hakuba can't help but be impressed and starts giving praises. Hinata quickly shuts that down.

"Nah, it's actually him who's the amazing one," Hinata explains, pointing at Kageyama "yeah I can fly, but I can't do anything on my own. By yourself, no matter how hard you try, it just won't work. I can't win." Hinata admits his weakness once again, but this time, he doesn't feel bad about it.

Hinata keeps zipping around, scoring points and fooling blockers so that the rest of the team has free shots. He even moves Hirugami the unmovable. He's playing maybe the best game of his life and he just can't stop and it's not just him. Tsukishima of all people goes for a spike straight down the center and Hoshiumi digs it so Hakuba can deliver a nasty spike. Not to be outdone, Hinata digs that and then everyone is jumping for a synchro attack. Kageyama sends it to him and Hinata scores a Dun jump back minus spike, sending the whole gymnasium into a frenzy. Tanaka is coming to help him up when he collapses on the floor.

102.4 degrees. He has a fever. He tries to explain to the coach that he's not injured, the he can still fight, that he can still fly. He's finally gotten strong enough to play at a level required for nationals, he can't be taken out now!

"You are, and you will always be, weak **small**." Takeda sensei tells him. "Hinata-kun, you of all people must always be prepared at a moment's notice. Be the one that's always at the very front of the line when opportunity knocks." He finishes telling him. He gets subbed out and apologizes to the team. Yachi helps him back and Kenma stops by to give him a way to watch the game. He's not on the court but that doesn't mean he has any right to look away. Karasuno loses 23-25 in the third set of the quarter finals of the spring national tournament. Hinata was strong enough to play, but too weak to stay.

* * *

The fifth time was when he's in Rio. He's graduated Karasuno and helped the team to nationals for the third year in a row, placing 3rd in the nation in his last high school tournament. That's nothing to be ashamed of, he thinks. He came up with the idea of playing beach volleyball sometime in his second year and coach Ukai helps him ask around. Eventually, coach Washijou is the one with an answer. One of his old students, Lucio Kato is in Rio of all places and Hinata accepts. Washijou lays down hard conditions and the two spend the next few months putting a plan together for him to go after graduation.

It's 2017 and Hinata's been in Rio for a few months now. He's partnered up with all sorts of players and he's learned to adapt to the sand, even if he can't get the same sort of lift than compared to solid ground. He'd just finished playing a beach game when he hears another person speaking Japanese. He never expected to run into Oikawa in Rio of all places, but there the Great King is. They hang out and Oikawa treats him to dinner, much to Hinata's joy. Hinata suggests they play on the beach for a bit and Oikawa gleefully takes him up on the offer, only for him to immediately face plant on the sand. Hinata can't help but feel a little superior to the Great King. They end up playing against the 'beer brothers' but lose. Hinata's not bothered by it, beach is practically a whole new sport.

Oikawa asks if Hinata will be ok going back to indoor after his time on the beach and he tells him that he's also part of an indoor junior league. Hinata suggests going to the gym and play there for a bit and Oikawa agrees. The Great King sets to him and Hinata gleefully spikes it. He's grown more used to the sand but there's nothing like a kick off from solid ground.

"Damn, shorty. Have your jumps gotten even higher?" Oikawa asks and Hinata is grinning.

"Yeah, it's cool, right? Kageyama kept tossing me higher and higher sets so my jumps got higher, too. I even got past Hyakuzawa a few times in my third year!"

"He's the 2 meter guy, right?"

"Yeah! He got even taller in our third year, it's not fair! But even with that, practicing on the sand really helped my jumps! But your sets are so good! They're way easier than Kageyama's were, even if they're not as fast! And it only took a few tries!" Hinata praises.

"Hmph, of course they're better than Tobio!" Oikawa says smugly. They keep practicing for a bit before taking a break.

"Hey, I gotta know. You spent all this time working on and building up your skill on the court, only to set all that to the side and start over at level one on the beach. Doesn't it suck to be a beginner again?" Oikawa asks.

"Well… if I'm being honest, it's a little hard. I finally got strong and I chose to come here and be weak again, to start from level one. But, I don't mind leveling up. No matter how hard or easy the skill, getting good at something new is always fun."

They play one more game against the beer brothers and end up winning. Hinata even sets to Oikawa and he scores off it. Soon after, Oikawa is back to San Juan with the rest of the team and he calls him Shoyo instead of shorty. He warns Hinata he'll beat everyone when he gets back to Japan and Hinata eagerly accepts the challenge. Hinata starts to partner with a man named Heitor and they go far in a tournament, losing in the finals match. Heitor tells him that he inspired him to try harder and Nice ends proposing to him. Hinata and the rest of the beach are all cheering for them on their engagement and he goes to their wedding before heading back to Japan, where he decided it's finally time to just be strong.

* * *

He'd been back in Japan for a few weeks and Hinata had decided to actually take some time and settle down for a bit before V-League tryouts began. He stopped by Karasuno and saw how the new team was doing, happy that they were still considered a powerhouse school. He hung out with Kenma at his new house and gave him one of the Christ the Redeemer statues he got from Brazil. He gave the other to coach Washijou.

"So you're back just in time for V-League try outs, I see." Washijou said, setting the figure on his desk.

"Yup! I'm gonna take some time to relax before them, though. Still fighting off the jet lag."

"You think you can afford to take it easy before pro try outs?" Washijou challenged.

"I do." Hinata answered with a grin. Washijou met Hinata's grin with his own, satisfied with the answer.

"Got a specific team in mind? I'm assuming the Alders aren't in consideration."

"Nope, there's a few people on there I want to beat. I have a few teams in mind, but the one I'm really going for is The Black Jackals."

"Oho, going straight to D1? Why them?"

"They're a really strong team, and they have a setter who can hopefully keep up with me." Hinata explained.

"Hopefully? You should know that Atsumu Miya has only gotten better in these last few years."

"So have I." Hinata answers with a confidence Washijou can't help but laugh in appreciation for.

The tryouts went pretty much exactly how he thought they would. Hinata was the only one there that was under 6ft who wasn't trying out for libero. He kept getting funny looks from all the other hopefuls but he didn't care, he was used to it. He also got used to the looks on their faces when they saw him jump. Serving, blocking, setting, receiving, and spiking, Hinata was either the best or one of the top 3 of the group when they were doing drills. Their practice setter wasn't bad, but not who Hinata needed, so he had to slow himself down to hit normal quicks. And he hit all of them.

"Hey, hey, hey! These the hopefuls!?" the boisterous voice of Bokuto rang out across the gym before his eyes fell in Hinata. "What's this? Is that my number 1 disciple I see?" he asked, bounding over to him. Hinata could see some of the regular roster were coming to assess the hopefuls, including Atsumu Miya, whose eye widened at the sight of him.

"My mentor!" Hinata said, giving Bokuto a chest bump before the older man threw his arm around him.

"It's been a while, Hinata! You here for tryouts? Coming to block for us?" Bokuto asked, rubbing Hinata's head.

"Hahah, not this time. I'm trying out for wing spiker, Bokuto-san!"

"Spiker?" Atsumu said, eyes twinkling.

"Hold on, hold on. Bokuto, Atsumu, you two know him?" the Jackals' coach, Samson Foster asked.

"Yeah, we played against each other in high school. He was part of that 'freak duo' from Karasuno. Even beat my team in a spring nationals, though we beat the pants off them the next year." Atsumu explained.

"We made you work for it, Atsumu-san." Hinata shot back, making Atsumu laugh.

"That you did, Shoyo-kun. You said you were here for wing spiker?" Atsumu asked.

"Yup, I've gotten good enough for that position." Hinata answered. Atsumu's smile showed far too many teeth for any normal person.

"Oh? Then let's get you started, Shoyo-kun."

Tryouts were over and done with and Hinata was sure he made the team. He made a lasting impression on everyone on the main roster, even the coach. Bokuto couldn't sing enough praises about how proud he was of his disciple and how far he's come, and every toss set by Atsumu resulted in a point for their team in scrimmages. Right now, it was just Hinata and Atsumu in the gym, practicing some spikes.

"So, I think it's safe to say you made the cut, Shoyo-kun." Atsumu said, spinning the ball in his hands before setting it to Hinata, who easily spiked it.

"Thanks, Miya-san."

"You can call me Atsumu, Shoyo-kun. Miya-san is my brother."

"Ok, I'm glad I made it on the team though. Everyone here is so strong, plus you're here."

"Oh? And what's so special about little old me? Aside from everything, I mean."

"Hahahah! Well, you're a great setter, Atsumu-san. I think you can keep up with me." Hinata explained. Atsumu raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You think? Shoyo-kun, am I being underestimated? Yeah, I sent you a few quick tosses in the tryouts, but nothing close to max speed."

"Then send me one now, cause I wasn't going at my max speed either." Hinata said. Atsumu's eyes widened. Ever since he got to the pros, Atsumu had been looking for another spiker that could reach the speeds him and his brother could reach. So far, only Bokuto came close. But he'd seen Hinata play and he'd been leagues faster than he remembered. If he could go even faster…

"Show me where you want it." Atsumu said, tossing Hinata a ball. Hinata moved closer to the net and lobed it up a few feet over it to show the setter where he wanted to hit. When Atsumu nodded, Hinata went to the back of the court to get in position and tossed the ball back to Atsumu so he could set it. Atsumu saw the ball come closer in a high arc but was a little surprised when he didn't see Hinata move. When the ball was mere inches from his hands, he heard a squeak and barely saw Hinata take off. By the time the ball left his hands, Hinata was already in prime spiking position. He saw Hinata hold his position for a fraction of a second before he slammed the ball onto the other side of the net.

"Wow! That was a really great toss, Atsumu-san! It was right where I wanted it, and on our first try!" Hinata said excitedly. Atsumu could only stare in awe.

"You… you froze. My set was actually too slow and you froze to wait for it…" Atsumu stumbled, falling to his knees.

"It wasn't slow at all-" Hinata started, but Atsumu was already in his dramatic mode.

"Don't give me that! If my set sucked then it sucked!" Atsumu groaned.

"No, no, no! it was just a little slow, the tiniest bit! Even Oikawa-san couldn't match up with me that well, and you got really close on your first try!" Hinata tried to calm down the setter with mild success.

"Oikawa couldn't do it?" Atsumu asked.

"Nope, but his sets were still great." Hinata admitted.

"Tch, well of course they were. Friggin Oikawa. But he couldn't match you, and I could! Almost…" Atsumu said, sitting up.

"Yeah! And it was our first time trying that out too! A little more practice and we'll get it perfect." Hinata reassured.

"Yeah… but I gotta say, you really surprised me out there, Shoyo-kun. I know it makes sense you woulda gotten better in the last few years, but still. Damn." Atsumu admitted.

"Hahah, thanks, Atsumu-san. You know, I'm glad I chose to come to this team. I was right to pick you as my setter." Hinata said.

"_Your setter_, huh?" Atsumu teased. Hinata blushed a little in response.

"I mean! I just!" Hinata stammered much to Atsumu's amusement.

"Hahaha! I'm just having a little fun there, Shoyo-kun."

"I know, it's just… I've been weak for a long time, and I don't just mean my height. I mean, being only 5'7 isn't great for a sport like volleyball, but I was fast, and I could always jump high to get around that. But that's all I could do. I couldn't block or serve or receive or anything. I didn't learn how to do any of that until my first year of high school, and only then because I had a great team to help teach me, and a great setter who could match my speed. I couldn't win on my own." Hinata started.

"And you wanted to know how to do that." Atsumu said.

"Yeah. I learned a lot more in my second and third years, and even more when I was playing beach in Rio. But my goal never changed. I'm going to beat Kageyama, but how could I do that if he's the only setter who could match me. Then I saw you and your brother pull off the quick and I was excited. Then you said you'd toss to me one day."

"I meant it."

"I didn't know that at the time. Heck, I didn't even know what that meant until a year later. When I figured that out, I was really happy! There was another setter out there who could match me! And there could be more, too! But those players can do more than just set, they can do everything. If I wanted to stand on the same team as those players, I needed to learn how to do everything, too. I needed to get strong."

"Judging from tryouts, you definitely did." Atsumu said, making Hinata smile.

"Yeah! I practiced super hard, and now I can really do those things! But I also kinda got too strong…"

"What do you mean? How can you be too strong?"

"Well, it just happened with the toss you gave me." Hinata explained and it dawned on Atsumu.

"You got too fast. All that training increased your already insane speed and jumping power and setters couldn't keep up. You had to slow yourself down to hit their tosses." Atsumu said, in awe of the realization, a wild grin slowly forming on his face.

"Yeah. I could play with them, even win with them. But I couldn't fly. If I want to beat Kageyama… if I want to be the best, play the best I can, I need the best setter that can keep up."

"So, you came to me." Atsumu said, his grin turning outright feral.

"Yeah. Think you can help me, Atsumu-san?" Hinata asked, and Atsumu picked up on the challenge and laughed. _Think you can keep up with me?_

"Damn, you're dangerous, Shoyo-kun. Yeah, I'll help you fly. I might a gentle breeze right now, but just you wait. I'll be the best wind your wings will ever get, and I'll make you soar higher than ever."

**(A/N. This is my first Haikyuu fic so let me know what you think!)**


End file.
